Ascention to Immortality: The Urashima Chronicles
by Mitschu
Summary: Keitaro finally discovers his destiny as Vishnu, Sustainer of the World. Now, with his new friends Ami and Grant, he must manipulate the world to keep it in perfect balance... a task that is hard enough without their interference.


The two glared at each other heatedly.

"Well, that didn't work." Grant said finally. Ami smirked.

"No, but it was fun." Ami gestured to the destroyed building. "Besides, if anyone can walk out alive from that, it would be him."

Grant sighed at his destructive friend, and turned towards the rubble. "Five minutes, and I'm going in for the survivors."

They watched the building, Ami eagerly, and Grant with great trepidation. Finally, five minutes passed, and Ami released a disappointed sigh. "Guess that wasn't him."

Grant walked towards the building, raising his hands to the building and forcing the walls to refresh themselves, building onto themselves. Then, satisfied, he walked into the restored building and began administering the same care to the wounded inside.

"How are we going to explain this one?" Grant asked, after restoring a nearly dead man. The man, still comatose, grunted his unhappiness at his day's misadventure.

"Eh, gas leak in the first story, killed a few, the rest were miraculously unharmed." Ami provided. Grant shot her an annoyed look.

"We've used that excuse about ten times now, how long until people begin wondering about the freak accidents that have been occurring recently in Japan?"

Ami glowered at him. "Fine, we'll change the story. It was a gas leak on the second story. None survived." She began to gesture at the still comatose man, but Grant beat her to it, blocking her attack with his own will.

"We'll use the first one if anyone asks. Lets get out of here, we may still go unnoticed."

They made their way out of the back exit of the building they were in, fortunately not getting noticed by any of the ambulances and police vans pulling up. Grant made a rude gesture, summoning a wall in the way, just in case they decided to look up. Ami smirked, and with a point of her own, portions of the wall decayed and fell out, ruining the picturesque status of it. Grant cursed, but said nothing else.

Ami and Grant walked in silence for a while, before Grant finally broke. "God damn it, we've been hunting for him for ten freaking years now, when will he show himself?"

Ami smiled at her friend. "This will take patience." Grant snorted at his overeager partner. "It isn't like he is just going to fall out of the sky, you know."

At precisely that moment, a young man crashed into the ground scant yards in front of them, leaving a gargantuan crater in his wake. Ami screamed and Grant jumped out of his skin, before both shot each other an amazed look and rushed to the edge of the hole.

"Dang it, Naru" a voice moaned from the deep crevice. Ami looked at Grant, Grant looked at Ami. Then a huge grin split both their faces and they started cheering, giving each other high fives and huge hugs. Keitaro, having dug his way up high enough to see the sunlight again, paused and took in this scene. Then, having decided nothing was odder than his immortality streak, he finished pulling himself out of the hole and staggered to his feet, intent on getting back to Hinata house before he missed Shinobu's cooking.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" Grant called, pulling himself out of Ami's death grip and striding over to Keitaro. Keitaro looked at them wearily.

"I don't know how I do it, I just have a lucky streak, and I don't do autographs." Keitaro took a better look at them, and stopped. "Oh, great, you aren't a bunch of kids. Probably want to publish my story, or something?"

Grant and Ami shot each other deep looks. "You mean to tell me this has happened before?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky when it comes to concrete breaking my fall. Now, no offense, but I'm not interested in becoming the next Man of Steel, publishing the travesties of my life as a human rocket, or getting to host my own game show. So please, I want to get home and eat before the meal gets cold."

Ami laughed, and Grant covered a smirk. "So, you don't want to be a superhero? And you don't want to be an author? And game show host doesn't suit you? How about becoming God?"

Keitaro paused, looking at both of them with a surprised look on his face. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"I must say, that one is new to me."

Shiva, Brahma, and Vishnu. If you don't know who they are, look it up. It'll give you a tad of insight into the roles of these people. R/R, please, and remember, flaming a bad story is better than not reviewing it at all. Also, check out my other stories. Cheers.


End file.
